The New Lovers
by PokieThePanda
Summary: In The VOCALOID Mansion. The Two New Lovers SF-A2 Miki and Kagamine Len Start Liking Each Other From The Encounter On The First Day Of High School, What Will The Other Loids Think? MikixLen


Chapter 01.  
The Encounter.

It as a Beautiful Day, The Japanese Cherry Blossoms Where In Bloom, The Birds Where Singing their Happy Little Songs. The VOCALOID Mansion Was In The Outskirts of Tokyo where Mountains and Almost All The Cherry Blossoms Where. It Was All The Teenage Vocaloid's First Day In High School. Of Cores, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, Sweet Ann, Big Al, and All The Adult Loids Where Staying at The Mansion. Hatsune Miku, The Popular One World Wide Was Famous. She was Excited But, Not That Much She Read In Magazines That High School Is a Dead Place, and Didn't Really Wanted To Go, She Is 16. Rin Kagamine Was Just All Hyper and So Jumpy about It, She Would Be Going to 8th Grade Along With Her Twin, Kagamine Len. Her and Len Where 14 Year old, They Were The Most Adorable Twins In The World. Len Hated Being Called Cute, He Preferred Sexy or Handsome. Rin Didn't Care, She LOVED Being Called Cute. Unless She's Pissed Off and Gets Rather Aggressive With Her Road-roller. They're Many Teens In The "VOCALOID Mansion". The Most Odd Loid Was SF-A2 Miki. She Was Based of Being a Cyborg By He Creator. She Had a Awesome Robotic Voice. Not Like Almost Female Vocaloid's She Didn't Have a Crush On Kaito. She Didn't Like Piko That Much Either. She Didn't Know Who She Liked and Waited til' She Found The Right Loid or Guy. Miki Was 16 years Old, She was Designed To Be 16 But, Is Actuality 14. So She should Be in 9th or 8th Grade, But Is in Miku's Grade 11th Grade A JR. "Hey, Hey, Hey! Miki! C'mon or We'll Be Late On Our First Day!" Yelled Miku, Miki Though Miku Was an Attention Whore. But, What Can She Do About it. "Alright!" She Got her Backpack and Ran out. Miki, Miku, and Rin where All in Their Purple and Black School Uniforms, Len Well Being "Handsome".

The Four Ran To High School, The Students Dropped Dead To see The Famous Vocaloids. But, They Where All Treated Like Regular Students. "Miki!" Rin Said and Jumped On Her. "Oh Crap, You're Heavy!" Rin Giggled. Len Just Stared Being Bored. Miku Just Being a Attention Whore On The Side. The  
Rang, Class Was In Session.

Rin and Len Walked To Their 8th Grade room Class, While Miku and Miki walk ed Together To Their Class. "I've Spotted The Cutesiest Guy!" "Already?!" "Yes!" Miku Had Heart All Over, Miki Face-plamed. They Reached Class and Both Had to Stand up And Tell Everybody Their Names, "Miku Hatsune! First Year Glad to Meet All My Fans!" Miki Sighed "SF-A2 Miki Nice to Meet you All!". "She;s So Cute! She Hot! Their Both Sexy as Hell!". "Looks Like The Class Like you Two" They Turned Around. "Thank You Sensei!" They Bowed and Went To Their Seats.

It Was Lunch Break The Two Walked Back to The Cafe To Meet Up With The Twins. "OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH THEIR IS THIS ONE GUY IN CLASS AND HE IS SUPER HAWT!" Rin Jumped Up in Down While Len Was Forever Alone. Miki Sat By Him, "You Look Down, Whats's Up?". "Oh, Me? Nothing" "Sure, Really Whats Wrong". Len Sighed "High School I Don't Like It I want To Stay At The Mansion It's Better" Miki Got Up and Took Lens Hand, C'mon Lets Go Take a Walk I'll Buy Us Some Cream Puff Ice Cream Or Anything. Len Looked Up And Smiled, He Got up and Walked with her, While Rin and Miku Where Talking about Hot Guys. Miki Walked Len to Marie Cafe, The Best Cafe In Tokyo. "Hello! How May Help You?" "I'll Like To Have a Cherry Smootie and a Cream Puff Please!" The Lady Looked at Len, "Oh, I'll Like to Have a Slice of Banana Cream Pie and Banana Smoothie". "We've Got a Banana Lover". Len Smiles and Nodded "Your Total Is $5.71" Miki Nodded and Handed Her The Money. The Two waited and Finally Got Their Stuff. Then They Went to a Nearby Park and Sat And Ate. "Yum!" Said Len While Stuffing His Mouth With Pie "This Is So Good!" Miki Joined In Drinking her Cherry Smoothie. "Thanks For Getting Me Back In a Good Mood Again, Miki". Miki Smiled "Anytime!"

Lunch Break Was Almost Over. The Two Where Cleaning up Their Mess and Threw Their Trash Away. "That Was So Delicious!". "I Know!". They Both Smiled at Each Other While Len Had a Bunch Of Pie On His Face, "Oh Let me Get That For You" *Miki Grabbed and Napkin and Wiped His Cheek Gently. Len Blushed Sighlty While Miki Smiled and Threw The Napkin Away. "T-thanks Miki" She Smiled and They Walked Back To School.


End file.
